


Steps to Love - Levi x Reader

by Okami_Hamashi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-03-23 13:22:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 6,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3769972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okami_Hamashi/pseuds/Okami_Hamashi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your background story!<br/>You and your family lived in a small village when there was a attack by lots of titans; you lost your mom. Then you and your dad now live in another village where they have permission to try out for the Survey Corps; your dad got in. Then the attack; you lost your home. Now you live in wall Maria with your dad; that's when the Colossal shows up and you lose....(You gotta read this part) Then now you have to live on your own in wall Rose for a little, but then you meet Eren, Armin and Mikasa and all you guys joined the Survey Corps and meet Captain Levi, Hanji, etc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ch.1 Before Wall Maria

Thump...Thump...Thump  
        You look to your left and saw a giant titan. _I must run... but why I'm not moving?_ The titan got closer reaching a hand down to pick up your small body. Until....a cape with beautiful wings sliced into the nape of the titan. The person falls directly in front of you. You then cry realizing it was your father. "D-daddy!" You cry as you run up to your father's figure.  
        "(Name) are you okay?" Your father asks worriedly hugging you.  
        "I'm okay thanks to you daddy." You reply gratefully.  
        "Head to the escape route I'll meet you there. Okay?"  
        "Hai." You reply, you start to walk away turning once, "Bai bai daddy! See you soon!" Your father nods in reply then runs off in the other direction you were walking. When you saw more titans you start to run quickly to the escape route realizing how this feels quite familiar to you.  
*Flashback*  
        You lived in a small village that wasn't heavily populated. You were skipping down the dirt road with your mom to buy some groceries. Until people started to run away from something in front of you. You then saw titans devouring people. Your mom dropped the groceries and grabbed your hand and started to run to the escape route, but all the terrified people were pushing other people to the ground to escape. Someone ended up breaking the bond between you and your mom and you lost her. Not knowing what to do you keep running until you reach a small alley. You looked around the corner and saw your mom was trampled on the ground unconscious. You started to walk towards her, but a titan beat you to her. Horrified you turn and ran back to your alley, looking around the corner. The titan picks up your mom and carried her up to it's blood stained face chomping down onto her torso. Her blood spilling from her corpse. The blood falling like dead rose petals splats to the ground. As you stare in horror you didn't realize that a titan is right above. As you looked up you start to run to the escape route.  
*Flashback ends*  
_Why...why would I be remembering my mom's death at this time?_


	2. Ch. 2 Aftermath

  You successfully escaped in one piece, but faced several challenges along the way. Several bodies of friends, titans, titans, and more titans. It's been a year since the attack and the people of your village are starting to become darker and darker as they face more and more titans. You then finally decide to go and join the rest of the surviving population, in the walls. You decided to travel by woods hoping that it's so thick that a titan can't get through. So you start to run in the direction of the woods that is in front of you. Once you reach there you realize that it's dark already the sun's setting, your legs burning from the long run, your clothes sticking to you like a 2nd skin and your exhaustion. _I think I should go to_ -Yawns- _sleep now_ You thought. You then curled into your most comfortable position and let the darkness and the humming of the wilderness lull you to sleep.  
        You open your eyes and look around and see yourself in a vast meadow bees are buzzing and butterflies are almost everywhere! You have always liked butterflies as a little (Gender). You look around and saw a beautiful landscape. Then titans everywhere and there is chaos everywhere; blood on the ground, dead bodies of friends, relatives, neighbors, and other people. You then blackout. You wake again, but in a perspective of a Survey Corps member and you look around again and saw a blonde boy, a raven black hair guy, a black haired girl and a titan fighting along side with you. And looked forward again and saw yourself being held by a titan. Then the titan bites you and-  
        You wake up in the chaos sweating as if you've been running for hours without stopping. _I wish there is someplace to clean up._ You thought.


	3. Ch. 3 Surviving in the Woods

     You looked around looking for a place to clean up. _I can't even find one place to shower!    (╯°□°)╯︵ ┻━┻_ You thought to yourself. As you were walking down a tiny path that is big as one of your little finger you heard water running. You run around a few trees and saw water fall falling from a little overhang made of rock and dirt that reaches right above your head. You inspect the water making sure it's clean enough to rinse yourself off. "It's pretty clean", you said to yourself when you saw that the water was clear when you put your finger in the water. You took off your small backpack off and looked through it to find something to hold the water in. You took out a cup that you were going to use drink water if and when you reach the wall. You then held the cup under the little over hang and filled the cup with water. You sigh as you look at the crystal clear water and drank it. "Hmmm..... it tastes clean," You said to yourself testing it to see if it was truely clean. Although the water felt pretty cold you took off your clothes to clean yourself quickly. And cleaned off all the dirt with the water. "This feels nice," you told yourself as you stood right under the overhang. Once you were done you dried yourself quickly and put on new clothes you got in your backpack. The old cothes you were wearing had lots of dirt and grime on it and so you thought _Hmm.... I should clean my clothes too before I head off_. And so you took the clothes and held it under the water and watched all the dirt flow away like a waterfall made of dirt. You then wringed your clothes and made sure it was dry before putting it back in your backpack. As you were walking in the woods you heard something......something large........fast.........scary.........a titan. You run as fast as you can once you heard the noise and follow another small path. When you were running you see that the small path leads to a bigger path. You decide to follow the bigger path hoping it would lead you somewhere safe. You look around and you see a gaint wall. It wasn't a ordinary wall. It was the very walls that the rest of humanity were living. _N_ _o not now I have to wait for dad_ you thought to yourself and turned another corner hearing that the titan's footsteps were getting closer. When you have stop running you notice that the titan was gone and so you head to a small cabin in that was in the woods. You remembered this cabin perfectly. It was the cabin you were supposed to go in when there is a emergency like this. You opened the door seeing everything you needed to survive. You walk in and close the door.  
-TIMESKIP TO WHEN YOUR DAD COMES TO THE CABIN BROUGHT TO YOU BY A MAGICAL UNICORN!!-  
        "F/N I'm here!!" Your dad calls out.  
        "Dad," You cry out as you run to your dad and leap into his arms into a hug. Your dad hugs you close as if he would lose you if he let go.  
        "How was the trip?" You dad asks letting you go.  
        "Fine," you lied looking away.  
        "I know your lying to me when you look away," you dad points out, " tell me the truth."  
        "When I was in the woods there was a titan following me to the cabin then left," you said looking at your dad worriedly.  
        "We have to leave," you dad says, "pack up your things and were heading into the walls."  
        "Hai," you reply walking to your bag and picking it up.  
        "That's all?" You father asks. You nod in reply. "Ok lets go," he says putting food in his pack and putting it on his shoulders.


	4. Ch. 4 In the Walls

      "Alright lets head out, but we must head to the walls at night when the titans are asleep your father said.  
      "But aren't we near the wall?" You question, wanting to get to the walls already.  
      "Yes, but the titans are always try to get into the walls so you _must_ wait," your father replies getting slightly annoyed.  
-Timeskip by a MAGIC POTATO-  
      "Alright it's quiet out I think the titans are asleep, lets go," your father said as he closed the door and grabbed the bags. You follow obediently, but hesitantly for the fear of titans never left you the day when your mom died and when the titans attacked your village. Your father opened the door as quietly as possible, again you follow him like a little duckling. You inhaled deeply letting the cool crisp air into your lungs then out again. The night sky looks as if a giant captured lots of fireflies and put them in a dark place. You hear a wolf howling in the distance, a near by bush was rustling, birds calling...... wait! Rustling in a bush! You look in the direction of the rustling and instinctively went closer to your dad whom heard the rustling as well. Luckily he had his 3D Maneuver Gear with him "Stay close to me," your dad commands taking out his 3DMG gear swords. The rustling became louder and closer. Your dad tensed up and you felt cold sweat running down your face. The rustling stopped and everything became still as if waiting to see what might happen next. All was quiet, but you can hear your own heart beat in your ears beating loudly and quickly. Then out of nowhere a foot popped out of the bush, then a whole person. The person was shorter then your dad, but way taller then you. He had raven black hair, a cape, 3DMG and some sort of uniform. "Captain Levi!" Your dad exclaims putting away his swords and salutes.

      "Tch, what you thought I was! And what h33l are you doing here wondering the woods?! We need you to fight with us! We lost several of our comrades from the attack on a village!" Levi yelled making you flinch, "and why are you with a little brat?"

      "Captain the 'little brat' is my daughter, and with all do respect please be respectful to my daughter." Levi growls and look as if he was about to hit your dad right on the face to teach him a lesson, but with you there he didn't.

      "Just follow me into wall Maria," Levi ordered and started to walk closer to the wall.

-Timeskip brought to you by a potato-

      You and your father followed Levi into the walls and as you looked around you saw soldiers on the sides. Most of them where lying on the ground injured and others where sitting around talking. You look at one one particular group they were talking quietly, but one of them, who you suspect is a girl, was laughing manically. Levi sighs loudly as he continues to walk onward.

      "Your lucky we have a open room near our HQ in the walls, but it's in wall Sina so your gonna stay here," Levi says as he stops in front of a log cabin. Your dad looks at it as if it was hazardous.

      "As long we have a home," Your dad replies walking to the house. Of course not knowing what to do you follow your dad leaving Levi to go to his friends. You open the door and walk in the cabin. Your father just stood in the cold, crisp night air for a few moments and walked into the house

(A.N: Done!)


	5. Author's Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> UPDATING WHATEVER I ADDED TO THE STORY!!

Dear fellow readers,

I'm so sorry I have a major writer's block and I also started school again... I completely forgot what I was typing about on ALL of my stories. I am deeply sorry I will try to continue. Well yeah I have nothing else to say.

Thanks for reading reader-chans

Sincerely,

Okami Hamashi


	6. Ch5. Tragedy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five years passed and a lot has changed.

Five years passed and during that time your father was teaching you how to use a 3DMG. "Come on (Name) after all the things I taught you, you have to be at least able to stay upright in the 3DMG." Your father instructed. You nod focusing on your balance as your father slowly rises you higher and higher. "Your shaking (Name) concentrate on your balance more." As you reach the top you feel you started to tip forward so you started to lean back, but you leaned back too much so you leaned forward, thus making you constantly leaning back and forth. After a few minutes you gradually felt that you stopped tipping forward or backwards. "Good job!" Your father praised you lowering you down and unstrapping you from the mechanism. Jumping into your dad's arms you hear something in the distance.

"D-Do you hear that too?" You asked worriedly as your dad puts you down. Then a giant lightening bolt and smoke appears on the other side of the wall. Your father runs into the house to grab his 3DMG whilst you run towards the middle of town. Staring at the huge blob of smoke that is clearing slowly other people gather to check the commotion. As you and others stare in astonishment the smoke finally reveals a large hand on the wall then a head. The titan appeared to be approximately 60 meters tall with no skin whatsoever. Being in shock you stood and watched the giant titan kick a massive hole through the wall while other people ran for their lives. As two kids ran by you towards the hole your father appears out of nowhere and stands on a building. You watched your father, transfixed by his figure. Your father glances at the large titan, but then finally spots you.

"(Name) what are you doing here?! Run!" Your father yell worriedly not focusing on the titans. You look at him and nod and start to run to the emergency boats. But after a few feet you turn back worried about your father. Your dad, an expert fighter, starts to attack the titans so that you could get away unharmed. Confident that he'll be fine you turn and start running to the boats hoping to see him in wall Rose, but then you hear a yell. "(Name) don't turn back continue and run!! But know I love yo-..!" Then there was a spray of blood and the crunching of bones. Crying, you continue to run to the boats.

(A/N: FINALLY DONE)


	7. Ch6. Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to evacuate!!

As you run to the boats, you see the same kids that were running to the wall. As quickly as possible you try to run by the guards, but was grabbed by your wrist quite roughly. "Hey!! Where do you think your going?!!" The guard stares right into your eyes.

"Going onto the boat, that's where!!" You glare at the guard.

"The boat's full, get lost," the other guard push you back. Stumbling onto the ground, you desperately got up as you hear more screams and stops closer and run away from the boat a few yards. You then run at full speed to the boat, and jump onto the boat, but only manage to grab the edge of the boat. Tired, you dangle from the edge resting. After a few seconds, you attempt to pull yourself up, but ended up in a man pulling you into the boat.

"Are you okay", The man asks.

"Y-Yes", you manage to say through pants.

"Here take my seat", the man says standing, "rest."

"T-Thank you," you reply back.

"It's no problem", the man says gratefully,"after all your father has saved both my family and I before." Not knowing what to say, you just nod and stare into space.

(A/N: I know it's short, but at least it's something)


	8. Ch7. In Wall Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY NEW YEARS!!

As you stared at the shoes of the man in front of you, people continuously look back and around, wary of the titans. "What seems to be the matter?" The man crouches down and looks at you.

"Nothing's wrong", you reply looking up smiling sadly.

"Come on I see something's bothering you", the man says looking at your (E/C) eyes. As you stared at the man's brown eyes, you felt your own eyes start to water. Before you knew it you start to feel tears go down your cheeks, causing you to try to hide your face. The man looks at you in concern and empathy.

"M-My f-father.... h-he....." you manage to say between sobs. The man then pulls you into a hug letting you hug him.

"There, there", the man comforts you, petting your (H/C) hair. After a few minutes you start to calm down, letting go of the man. "Oh right I never introduced myself," the man laughs awkwardly rubbing the back of his head,"I'm Roukan Yoshida." You look at the man, pink slightly dusting your cheeks, embarrassed for crying.

"I'm (F/N) (L/N)", you reply staring at you hands in you lap.

"Nice to meet you, (F/N)", Roukan said holding out his hand.

"Nice to meet you too, Roukan", you reply shaking Roukan's hand. Using the spare time you have, you two then talk to each other continuously, wanting to get to know each other better. After a few hours both you and Roukan step off the boat and stands in line for food.

"You can go sit somewhere, if you want", Roukan says smiling putting his hand on your head.

"No, I'm fine I'll stay with you", you say shaking you head.

"Alright, if that's what you want", Roukan said giving you a close eyed smile. A few minutes later and Roukan finally received a small loaf of bread, but not you. "Hey is there no more food?" Roukan looks straight into the person's eyes.

"'Fraid not... you're gonna have to share somehow if you want." The man replies quite pitifully. Roukan nods and grabs your hand and pushes people, who are yelling at the poor man, out of the way. He then brings you to a place sort of far from three kids, and breaks his bread so that one piece is double the size than the other piece, then hands you the bigger piece.

"Eat", he says holding out the large piece of bread to you.

"N-No I can't", you said shaking your head, "You need to eat, I heard that the garrison is taking men to fight for them."

"It doesn't matter", Roukan replies looking into your (E/C) orbs intently, "If I am taken away, I want you to know that you're safe." Unsatisfied with his answer, you knew that you can't change his mind, so you just took the piece of bread and eat it little by little, glancing at Roukan once in a while. When you where half way done with your piece you unintentionally start to stare at Roukan. "Ne? What's wrong (f/n)?" Roukan looks at you with slight curiosity and concern.

"H-Here", you say ripping the bread in half and hold out a piece to him,"I don't want you to starve on me."

"I can't take away your food, (f/n). Being younger, you need to eat more than me." Roukan respectfully decline your offer pushing your hands closer to yourself.

"If you won't eat, then I won't either", you say pouting.

"Fine... if you insist", Roukan sigh taking the offered piece of bread from you and eats it.

"See, now was that so hard?" You pull out the ever so popular card that your dad plays.

"No", Roukan replies smiling.

"Can I have you attention everyone?" A man standing on a table bellows. Everyone look their eyes towards the man on the table. "As you heard you wall will be staying in wall Rose, but as you all know the Garrison would be needing assistance to push back the titans."

"That's outrageous!! The Garrison have enough people to kill hordes of titans!!" People cry out desperately not wanting to lose their loved ones.

"I'm sorry, but that's how it has to be..." The man stares at his shoes sad at the thought that the men, the people are trying to protect, are going to have to risk their lives to kill titans.

"Roukan, you can't leave!!" You plead, holding onto his shirt, trembling with worry and anger, "I don't care what they say! You can't go."

"(F/N) I have no choice. I'll be sure to be back if they do take me", Roukan replies, trying to comfort you with a hug. In response, you merely start to mumble out gibberish angrily.

 

(A/N [Updated]: Done!!)


	9. Ch8. Bad News

While waiting for the transfer into wall Rose, men have been taken away no matter the age. The boys were told that if they were to turn 18 in the refuge place everyone is staying in, they would have to fight as well. Although many people have kept their sons age a secret, the Garrisons eventually found out their age. Most of the men were already taken to test to see if they could operate a 3DMG, which sadly turn out that most of them have excellent balance, including Roukan. "Roukan Yoshida, Takeshi Watanabe, Akiyuki Takahashi!! We now need you 3 men to report to the barracks!!" A man announce, standing on a table.

"No Roukan!! You can't!!!!" You grab Roukan's shirt crying.

"(F/N).."

"Don't go, please!!" You sob clinging onto his shirt desperately.

"(F/N)..!"

"Please!!" You began to plead with sobs in between.

"(F/N)!!" Roukan goes on his knees now with tears in his eyes. "I don't want to go, but I have to... my wife and children died by the hands of titans... exactly like your father... I promise to come back! I'll make to come back, not matter what!!" Roukan then hugs you trembling lightly, your eyes widen surprised by his action then hugs back crying still.

"O-Okay... but do make sure you come back..." You cry gripping his shirt tightly.

"I will, I promise", Roukan says rubbing his eyes. He then stands and holds your hand then lets go and starts to head to the barracks. As you watched him leave you turned and saw the same three kids from before and you walk to them and to the brown hair boy, tears still in your eyes.

"E-Excuse me?" You sniffed as you rub your eyes trying to get rid of the tears.

"Hm?" The brown haired boy turns to face you, kinda surprised that there's a crying girl right behind him.

"D-Do y-you k-know h-how o-old y-you h-have t-to b-be i-in o-order t-to join t-the g-garrison?" You ask in a quavering voice.

"Well I heard you have to be 18, and _a boy_ ", the kid says emphasizing the "boy" part as if you were too dumb to understand.

"Eren!" The black hair girl said,"There's no need to speak to young girl like that. -She walks over to you- Well if you plan to join when you're older I think you have to be at least in you mid' or late teens." You look at the girl's black eyes for a moment before you nod.

"T-Thank you", you bow slightly and start to walk to the spot you were before.

"Mate (Wait)!!" You turn. "You can stay with us for the time being, if you want"

"Really?!" You squeal, the black haired girl nods. You run to them in response. "I'm (F/N) (L/N)!!"

"I'm Mikasa", the black haired girl said, "and over there -refers to the brown haired boy- is Eren and that -refers to the blonde kid- is Armin."

As time passes you, Eren, Mikasa and Armin become closer to ever. Everyday food has become scarce and the transfer into wall Rose is almost done. "(F/N)!! (F/N) (L/N)!!" Someone calls your name. You look towards the voice and sees a woman running to you with a slip of paper. _A letter?! That means he's okay!!_ You run towards the woman to meet her in the middle.

"Yes?" You ask hopefully.

"I'm sorry...", the woman says handing you the letter. You then feel your heart sink to your stomach. The woman leaves so that you can calm down. Shakily you open the letter and read what it says. _Dear (L/N), (F/N), Roukan Yoshida was a great man. He protected over 50-90 people of our squad. He told us to tell you this, "I love you, (F/N). Take good care of yourself." He died at 2800 hours (5:00 a.m.), on the wall Maria. Garrison Squad 1_

(A/N: DONE! Tell me if the military time for 5 a.m. is wrong, please ^.^)


	10. Ch9. The Transfer

_Dear (L/N), (F/N),_

_Roukan Yoshida was a great man. He protected over 50-90 people of our squad. He told us to tell you this, "I love you, (F/N). Take good care of yourself." He died at 2800 hours (5:00 a.m.), on the wall Maria._

Garrison Squad 1

Mikasa, Eren and Armin finally finds you standing there holding the letter in shaking hands. "R-Roukan... is dead?" Breaking into tears you fall on your knees clutching the note tightly to your heart while sobbing loudly.

"There, there", Eren says hugging you, as you bury your face into his chest. Once you stop crying, Eren lets go of you, but is holding your hands, "Your fine now? -you nod- Okay then wipe your tears." Nodding you do as he say. Eren then stands holding out his hand to help you up. Grabbing his hand, Eren pulls you up to you feet and you unsteadily walk towards a far corner of the refugee place.

"EVERYONE!!! EVERYONE!! GOOD NEWS!! WE'RE MOVING INTO WALL ROSE!!" With that everyone is silent and shocked, but then everyone, except you, cheer loudly after a few seconds. With that a giant door was opened and everyone runs, filing out the refugee place. As everyone leaves Eren, Mikasa and Armin go to you.

"Come on, (F/N). Let's go", Armin says holding out his hand, "I know you loved him like family, but we are now your family." Looking at him, you smile and grab his hand letting him pull you up. All four of you then start to go into wall Rose.

 

(A/N: A nice short chapter showing the transition into wall Rose. Next chapter will be a timeskip. ^^ thanks for sticking around long enough to read all the chapters)


	11. Choosing the Branch

You wake the next morning to all the girls talking. You sit up and start your morning routine. After you finish your morning routine you head to the mess hall. Getting your food, late as usual, you look for Eren, Mikasa, and Armin. Of course once you found them Eren and Jean are already fighting, ignoring their fight you take your seat, next to Mikasa, again as usual, and began eating. Once you finish your food you head out onto the porch, there in the porch you heard something; cheering? As people start to hurry out of the mess hall and to the assembly lines in the quad area, you stand up and join them. After a while, you see all of the leaders of the Branches. Looking at each leader, studying them carefully, you see their best people behind them. Keith Shadis stands on the wooden platform and says menacingly, but not demanding,"GOOD MORNING CADETS!! YOU MAY BE WONDERING WHY YOU ALL ARE HERE! WELL YOU GET TO CHOOSE YOUR BRANCH TODAY!!!!" Everyone cheers from excitement and happiness. "EACH INDIVIDUAL BRANCH LEADER WILL COME UP AND INTRODUCE THEMSELVES!" (*sighs* I'm becoming more and more lazier, the more I grow older, Anyways...)  
-Timeskip to the Survey Corps intro by my laziness ( ' ▽ ' )ﾉ-  
Erwin, the leader of the survey corps, steps to the front of the stage. "[insert motivational speech here] Those who don't wish to join us then please step to the side!" People, left and right, start to head to the sides. Frantically, the people who want to join look around hoping to see someone who's staying. Firmly, you keep your ground not looking at anyone in the eyes. Finally, only a couple cadets stand. "You few cadets! Salute!" The few cadets, including you, salute. "Right now you're our bravest soldiers! You stood your ground firmly, even as the others stepped aside! I'm proud of you and so you should be too!" Levi, the Survey Corps' top man, scanned each and everyone of the final standing cadets and nods approvingly. Erwin, stepping back, then start to talk to Levi quietly.   
Instructor Shadis steps to the front and announces, "THE ASSEMBLY IS OVER! SEE YOU AT TRAINING!" With that everyone gives a final salute and breaks off into their groups. Eren, Armin, and Mikasa head to you.  
"A-Are you guys sure you want to do this?" Armin asks worried for the future.  
"Of course", Eren said.  
"Wherever Eren goes, I follow", Mikasa states bluntly.  
"Can you stop that! I'm not a child anymore, Mikasa!" Eren says embarrassed.  
"I promised mom", Mikasa says.  
"..." (-Eren)  
"Well I'm sure about this, Armin. No matter what the consequence, even if I die." You say quite emotionlessly, almost completely monotonous. After the small conversation you guys had, it is training time. As people were practicing on how to balance on the 3D Maneuver Gear, you would watch them from a distance, remembering your father, and how he used to teach you all about the Maneuver Gear.

(A/N [Updated]: OH MEH GAH!! I FINISHED LE CHAPTER!! And thanks to those who helped me finish it!!)


	12. The Decision

(A/N: I'm going to include an original character. Thank you for the idea Mfoxy0311!!!)

Next day, after you chose your branches, everything felt more joyful, you were happy you reached your goal. But more and more people joined the cadets, a little after, then after a while people start arguing over which branch is better, course you thought that the Survey Corps were better, but people thought they all thought that the Survey Corps was a suicide squad. As you gleefully walked to the mess hall, you accidentally bump into someone, he was a new cadet.

"Watch where your going shorty", the tall boy says shoving your the ground. As he looks at you he realizes that the boy inside, named Eren, was just talking about you and how brave you were to not even hesitate to join the Survey Corps. "Are you (F/N)?" The boy asks.

"Depends who am I talking to?" You reply suspicious of him.

"The name's Draco."

"Nice to meet you Draco", you say standing up a little shakily,"but I would appreciate it if you don't push me down to the ground like that."

"I thought you would hit me or something, because I heard you were suicidal and joined the Survey Corps."

"Suicidal?" You ask tilting your head.

"Don't you know? They go out on expeditions for no God damn reasons."

"No it's for clearing the Titans right?" You continue to question him.

"Yes that's true, but I also heard that they use other people for bait."

"B-Bait?!" You exclaim, nervous now.

"Yup", he nods.

"Oi! Draco! You gotta come and eat before we go train!" One of Draco's friends called out.

"Right!" He calls out back to his friend and turns back to you,"You should change your decision." With that he leaves you alone to think. You walk to the cabins to pack up your things at the same time to think if you really want to join the Survey Corps.  
Once you reached your bed your take out a box from under your bed and neatly put everything you have in the box. "Hey I saw you talking with Draco", a girl came by said,"he's a jerk, he said that the Survey Corps was a suicidal squad! Can you believe that?!"  
"I'm sorry but what's your name?" You ask looking at her.  
"I'm Mariko. Mariko Yoshida", Mariko says.  
"Y-Yoshida?!" You exclaim surprised.  
"Yeah". She replies with.

(A/N [updated]: DONE LEFT YOU ON A CLIFF HANGER! Sorry about that... But I had to XD)


	13. Yoshida

"Y-Yoshida?!" You exclaim, eyes wide as China plates.  
"Yeah why?" Mariko questions, tilting her head.  
"Then are you related to Roukan?" You ask quietly. Mariko looks the floor sadly, then back at you with determination.  
"Yes I know him he was my brother", Mariko says sharply, "Do you know him? Do you know how he died? Do you know --"  
"Yes I know him, yes I know how he died, and yes I know when", you interrupt. Mariko starts to shake slightly and then she grabs your shoulders.  
"How did he die?! When did he die?!" She asks tears in her eyes. Not able to look at her in the eyes you look past her.   
"He was killed in battle, so I'm guessing by a Titan and he died 5 am in the morning", you say trying to keep your voice steady. Mariko lets go of you and sinks onto the floor, knees to her chest.  
"I can't believe they give you all the details and not me." Mariko says lowly. Not knowing what to say you continue to pack you things. "Do you know what his final words were?"  
"That I do not know, but the last thing he told me was something about a promise, I think." You reply grabbing your final piece of clothing.  
"Promise?" Mariko looks at you.  
"Mhm", you reply closing the box, "he promised to come back." With those words you start to hear sobbing and you look at Mariko. Something was telling you that maybe, just maybe you shouldn't have told her that much. Sadly you crouch down and place your hand on Mariko's head. Mariko looks at you for the third and final time, then takes your hand off her head and leaves.   
"I'll see you in the Survey Corps", she says quietly before leaving the room. You nod as you finally stood up and close the box.  
(A/N: I think this chapter is too short..... Oh well.. Enjoy!!)


	14. Survey Corps

Year 850  
You manage to graduate the 104th training corps, and finally able to join the Survey Corps, but keeping what Draco said in mind, you're starting to doubt that you'll survive in the Survey Corps. Should I really join the Survey Corps? I mean what Draco said long ago could be true. -You slap your cheeks once- C'mon (F/N) you are so close to reaching your dreams! What are you doubting yourself so much?!

It's night and you just moved into the new encampment for the Survey Corps, but with all of these contradictions going on in your mind, you can't sleep. For some reason you just can't stop thinking about what Draco said long ago and you just can't get your mind to shut up. You sit up in bed as stretch while yawning. You look around, seeing the sleeping figures of many girls on bunk beds. Maybe I should just close my eyes. I'll eventually fall asleep. You lie back down then close your eyes still thinking about Draco's words.

The next day when you woke up, everyone was still asleep. Hm. I really did fall asleep, but I don't remember what I was thinking about before I fell asleep... I know it was about Draco though. You get up from your bed and you start fixing your bed and going about with your morning routine. Today was the day to clean the cannons, and you don't want to be late.

~Later in the day~

After all you did, you actually ended up being late. You arrived just in time to see Sasha holding meat. "Yo, where did you get that?!" you ask wide eyed.

"I took it from the officer's morning rations~." Sasha said drooling.

"Are you trying to get solitary confinements?!" Eren exclaims

"We can split it up later!~ And eat it with bread all sliced up!~" Sasha says wanting them to be on her side.

Everyone looks at her in concern. "Fine just hurry up I don't want to be called out for slacking", you sigh as you continue cleaning the cannons. One by one people start agreeing and return to cleaning.

When all of a sudden...  
(A/N: [Update] #cliffhangerftw)


	15. Colossal Titan

When all of a sudden a bright light and smoke appeared. Everyone looked dumb-founded at the smoke. Then a large skinless hand swiped at the walls, knocking everyone off of the wall. Everyone activated their gear before Samuel. 

Noticing Samuel falling, Sasha uses her 3DMG to grab Samuel's leg. "Don't move Samuel!!"

The Colossal Titan then kicks a huge hole in the wall, just like it did 5 years ago. Eren recovers from the shock and goes after the Colossal Titan. You then try to follow him, but Mikasa stops you.

"(F/N) trying to kill the Titan won't bring back the dead." You stare with tear filled eyes. You look down in shame and nods. As Eren reaches the nape of the titan, the titan releases heat and smoke causing to blow Eren away from it's body, but Eren clings onto the titan with his 3DMG still determined. Just as the titan appeared, it disappeared without a trace other than... the huge hole in the wall. Landing on the wall, Eren is having traumatizing flashbacks. Everyone, including you, then climb the wall. Connie, Eren and you salutes to the Garrison scout that arrived.

"What are you trainees doing? The wall has been breached we should retreat for now." The Garrison guy said.

"Hai!" Everyone replies with and jumps off the wall and head to the HQ.

-TiME SKiP bY MY LaZinESS-

At the HQ you quickly start to fill up your gas tanks and replace your swords, trying to isolate yourself from everyone else. You then hear a rattling noise, you look at the source of the noise and see it's Armin trying to refill his gas. "You okay Armin?" Eren asks with concern written all over his face. 

"I'm fine! I'll calm down son enough!" Armin replies in a shaky voice. "But this isn't good!" You then tune him out knowing what he's worried about. The EIGHT METER hole that advanced TRAINEES need to plug and if no one can find a way to move it, then the titans will continue to flood the Trost district. You then listen into more of Armin's rambling. "And once we realize that we can't plug in the hole, the area will be evacuated! Then it'll be a matter of time when Wall Rose is breached... If the titans want, they could eliminate all of the human race!" You then stand up feeling a little upset at Armin (because he's such a sweet bean you can't be mad at him for thinking this way, after all an 8 meter hole is a very big hole to plug up). You walk over to Armin and try to not sound threatening. 

"Oi, Armin. Can you stop sounding so pessimistic, you'll cause people to panic if they over hear you." You told Armin in a stern voice, but sounded more like you were really mad. Armin then looks at you.

"S-Sorry... I'm calm now..." Armin looks away feeling a bit embarrassed. Carp (no cursing kids XD) that sounded as if I was mad... I don't want him to think that I'm mad... You sigh to think of what to say to not give the wrong impression. 

"Look Armin I know that it's frightening to face these titans for the first time one on one, but know this, the 104th Cadets, along with the Garrison, WILL plug that hole and will NOT allow the titans to take this town. Okay? So don't be so worry, just have faith on your comrades." Armin looks at you and gives you a smile and nods.

"Un!" (UHH Okay idk how else to write that, but it's that thing they do when they agree. lol i think im making him too feminine). 

(A/N [Updated]: Finished! Next chapter will start with the plans of recovering the Trost district!!)


End file.
